


Sea of Sin

by spaced_out_fantasy_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Tattoos, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_out_fantasy_girl/pseuds/spaced_out_fantasy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dirty little story of complete fiction inspired by the smutty lyrics of the song Sea of Sin by Depeche Mode.<br/>Problems at their hotel mean that Depeche Mode have to use the facilities of a local gym.<br/>Dave comes face to face with a Devotee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Closure

“Thank-you! – I love them!”, exclaimed Paula, as she grinned, displayed her new manicure to the entire salon, and admired her mirror shine nails. She didn’t spend huge amount of her hard-earned cash on beauty treatments, so it was a rare treat for her. On this occasion she had a lovely new dark grey Graphite base, with a high gloss top coat. On all but her middle and index fingers, she had a sprinkling of sparkle, which contrasted with the dark base. The middle and index fingers were a bit of an experiment, and she asked her nail technician to paint special symbols on them for her. They were unusual symbols, designed to indicate her devotion for her favourite band Depeche Mode. On one finger there was a triangle on its side, symbolising the letter ‘D’ , and on the next were two triangles to symbolise the ‘M’. It was a new logo for the band, and they had also used it for their most recent album release ‘Delta Machine’. It was unlikely that anyone would ask what the design was, but those who knew, would recognise the logo immediately. It was like a secret handshake amongst fans.

A day or so later, and still on her new fitness regime, Paula swiped her membership card as she wandered into the reception of her local gym. The young receptionist was a friend of hers. Well, not really a friend, more of an acquaintance. Her brother was a friend of Paula’s son, and this connection gave them something to chat about. She had been working at the gym for about a year, and they had got to know each other pretty well. The young girl was many years younger than Paula, but they chatted as though they were from the same generation. As Paula swiped her card that particular morning, Jenna indicated with a nod of the head, that she wanted to speak to Paula.

“Hi Jenna, how’s life treating you, this fine morning!” Paula was on fine form, feeling fit, well and decidedly lighter than she had in recent years.

“Listen Paula, the pool is out of use at the moment,” she tapped her nose, in the manner of someone knowing more than she was allowed to tell.

“Out of use!” shrieked Paula, indicating to her bag with swim gear.

“Well, when I say out of use, I mean, not in use to most people,” she said, spying her friend's new manicure discreetly.

“What on earth do you mean?” asked Paula, starting to get a bit annoyed, that she had arrived for her early morning swim, only to find that the pool was potentially not in use.

“The pool is closed because of a management decision, I can say no more than that, however, you might want to ignore the signage on the door, and go on in – pretend you didn’t know, or see the sign. I am not saying any more than that.” said Jenna mysteriously.

“What the hell is going on?” thought Paula to herself.

Completely baffled, she continued her usual routine and made her way to the swimming pool for her half hour swim. She entered the pool via the Ladies Changing Rooms, with her towel and cosmetic bag in her hand. Sure enough, as she had been warned, there was a large sign on the door to the swimming pool.

**POOL TEMPORARILY CLOSED**

**NO ENTRY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**

Ignoring the mysterious sign on the door, and remembering her friends ‘nod’ at Reception, Paula pushed the door open and went into the room that housed the swimming pool and hot-tub.


	2. New Members

As she entered the swimming pool area, Paula suddenly became aware of how unusually quiet it was. The normal sound of the hot-tub bubbling away or regulars pounding up and down the pool in unison was absent. Strangely, there was no Life Guard in attendance either.

It was almost silent, save for the gentle swishing of the water lapping the sides of the pool, similar to the tranquillity of a gentle tide lapping a lightly sloping sandy beach.

As she hung her towels and cosmetic bag onto the hooks conveniently placed at the entrance to the pool, Paula noticed just two swimmers in the water. So, she thought I’m not the only one who ignored the signs on the door. She gently descended the steps and allowed the pleasantly cool water to envelope her.

She had a fairly rigid routine, fifteen minutes breast stroke, ten minutes back stroke, 5 minutes breast stroke, with a further ten minutes wading and exercise in the pool.

The two men swimming in the Fast Lane were not that fast. It was always a source of irritation that men never seemed to get into the Slow Lane. However slowly they swam, they always assumed that it was OK to get into the Fast Lane.

She began her routine in the Slow Lane, as there was really no need to transfer to the Fast Lane today, as she had the Slow Lane to herself, and she was swimming faster than the men.

“Tossers!” she thought to herself.

As usual, she used the time to gather her thoughts; and prioritise what needed to be done during the day following her swim. She was focused on her exercise and making plans for the day.

She had been swimming strongly for at least ten minutes when she felt as though someone was watching her. She looked over at the two men swimming up and down in their Fast Lane. They were not taking the slightest bit of notice of her, obviously it was not them, so she thought she must have been mistaken.

She continued a few more lengths, but still felt that there were eyes upon her..

As Paula glimpsed towards the Jacuzzi, there was a lone figure quietly enjoying the bubbles.

His eyes were focused on the disobedient woman, who, having ignored the sign that the management said they would put on the door, was relentlessly pounding up and down the pool, turning swiftly at each end, glancing quickly at the clock before starting her return journey.

He smirked as he noticed her swimming at almost twice the speed of his two friends, who ironically were in the Fast Lane.

He liked women with a bit of fire in them. Naughty, too, he smiled to himself. She hadn’t taken any notice of the ‘Pool Closed’ sign. Although he hadn’t seen her body yet, with the amount of swimming she was doing, and if it was a regular thing, he was assumed it would be pretty good.

Still feeling that she was being watched, she glanced in his direction and suddenly realised that it was his eyes that were burning into her, as she continued her exercise regime.

She did a double take as she took in the very pleasant sight.

She thought to herself -  “OK he is getting on a bit, late 40’s, maybe early 50’s but he is pretty good looking”, and she tried not to be too distracted by the sight of him, as she continued her swimming regime.

His arms were not in the whirlpool of bubbles but resting on the surrounding ledge, as if he were sitting comfortably on a Chesterfield sofa. She noticed immediately that both of his arms were extensively tattooed, and a heavy silver bracelet hung from one of his wrists, whilst several chunky rings adorned both hands.

She gulped as she acknowledged just how attractive she found tattoos on men. She’d had a few done herself, but she had never been brave enough to have anything that might show, unless she was naked.

As she continued her swim, she stole a sneaky look at him again. Actually he was hotter than she first thought, and he was most definitely watching her. A naughty thrill rippled through her body, as she tried to concentrate on her swimming routine. Suddenly she became almost breathless as she cast her eyes over his arms again

“Oh my God…Oh, my God… Oh My God!” she repeated to herself. She could barely contain her excitement. The realisation of who these three men were, suddenly became clear to her.

She looked once again at the distinctive tattoos on the exposed arms. She recognised them immediately. There was only one man in the world that had that unique set of tattoos, she looked again at the face, the jewellery, and also the briefest shadow of further tattoos on his chest, just visible above the foaming water of the hot-tub. She looked sideways at the two men in the Fast Lane of the pool. There was no doubt in her mind now; she was sharing the pool with Martin Gore and Andy Fletcher. The hot guy in the hot-tub was none other than Dave Gahan!


	3. Not What She Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of non-consensual oral sex. Don't read if you don't like.

Her mind was in turmoil. She did not know what to do. Suddenly everything became clear as she remembered Jenna the receptionist eyeing her new manicure, the heavy hint to ignore the signs on the door. Jenna knew what a fan Paula was of Depeche Mode. Clearly she had been sworn to secrecy with the management of the gym, but at the same time she did not want her friend to miss out on a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet her idols. Suddenly Paula panicked. She did not have a pen with her. How would she get an autograph if she was in the swimming pool? What if she got out and dried herself and went back in with a pen? What if she missed them leaving the pool via the Men’s Changing Rooms?

She could not decide what to do, so instead, she tried, nonchalantly to continue her swim, whilst thinking of a better plan. She wanted to savour and extend the moment for as long as she could. At the very least she had to meet them for a chat, after all she had been a Devotee for many years.

This time as she glanced back towards the hot-tub, she knew exactly who she was looking at, she again noticed that Dave was staring intently at her. She was not vain enough to assume that he liked the look of her, because she was dressed in her black Speedo swimming costume, which did little to flatter her figure. Not only that, but she was wearing a nose clip and her hair was wet. The internet was full of gossip of the lead singers’ legendary sexual appetite, so perhaps he wasn’t fussy. She tried hard to stop the dirty train of thought her brain was leading her on. It was well-known that Dave was now a happily married family man, and that his womanising ways were behind him. He apparently had a beautiful actress wife and several children.

She was also trying to understand why the three of them were in the swimming pool at her local gym. She knew that the band were currently finalising their latest DVD of the recent tour, and that it was being mixed and finalised in London. Surely they could afford a hotel with a swimming pool, she thought to herself.

She once again, looked over towards the hot-tub, and this time, she felt herself blush, as she inadvertently made eye-contact with Dave. She nodded towards him. She wanted to acknowledge him, because she felt it would be rude if she did not. Besides she was anxious to meet him just for a moment or two.

He tilted his head to one side, and raised his eyebrows towards her. It was a subtle gesture, but if she was not mistaken, he was coming on to her!

As her heart jumped in her chest, she stopped swimming at the end of the pool, and removed her nose-clip.  She ran her fingers through her hair to give it a tousled look, and stood up. It gave her the opportunity to show her pert breasts above the water line.

Dave read her like a book, and smiled his pouty smile to himself. She had read the signals he was giving, and she was responding with her body language. He wondered if she knew who he was.

This time she swam languorously, and gave him the opportunity to cast his eyes over her with the luxury of a little more time.

He liked what he saw.

She reached the other end of the pool, and looked over towards him.

This time he made eye contact with her and pointed towards her with his forefinger, gesturing for her to join him.

Paula could not quite believe that this was happening to her, but she could not ignore the opportunity to actually speak to Dave. She made a conscious decision to heave herself out of the pool in as elegant manner as she could.

Trying hard not to look too eager, she casually made her way to the hot-tub.

Dave looked up at her as she approached, but did not move. “Would you like to join me?” he asked.

“Thank-you, Dave”, she replied, she wanted him to know that she recognised him. She stepped into the hot bubbling water and took a seat opposite him. He smiled at her, and held her gaze. She took a deep breath in, and tried to remain cool and aloof. He really was good looking she thought to herself, as she studied his face. She had looked at so many photographs of his face over the years, that she felt that she almost knew him. But in real life, he was completely drop-dead gorgeous. He was greying around the temples slightly, and his hairline was beginning to recede. His stubble was also greying, and his eyes were surrounded with tiny wrinkles. Somehow, these things didn’t matter, they were very attractive on a man of his age, his mouth was beautiful, his lips dark and full, with a naughty pout. His eyes were deep pools of darkness. She felt she could dive into them and be lost forever.

He watched her studying his face. So many times, he had seen the way women looked at him when they first came face to face with the real Dave Gahan. He looked at her face which was slightly flushed with the strenuous swim she had just completed. She was middle aged, his age actually, and had a really good body, she had kept herself in good shape. He had taken the opportunity to have a good look at her as she walked towards the hot-tub. She had beautiful dark brown eyes. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to her hands, and her beautifully manicured nails. They were black and sparkly, but he immediately noticed the expertly painted DM logo.

He smiled, she was a proper fan. Therefore it almost went without saying that she knew exactly what he expected, and she would soon make it clear if she was willing or not.

“Is this your local gym?” he enquired, starting the conversation. “Yes,” she said, “I come here every day. But what are you guys doing here?” she was completely stunned that they were actually there.

"Well, we are staying at the country house hotel a few miles away, but they have a problem with their pool. Our manager phoned around and made arrangements for us to come here, and … I am very pleased he did”, he added slowly and suggestively, as his eyes lingered for a moment or two over her shoulders and breasts.

Paula noticed immediately and shuddered.

“What is your name, by the way?”

“Paula”, she replied.

“Well, very pleased to meet you Paula,” and he thrust his large hand into hers, and shook it quite formally. He smiled at her, and she noticed his pointy teeth. They looked just like that in photographs she had seen of him, with his mouth wide open, singing. Here within the confines of the hot-tub, they were outstandingly white, and when the end of his pink tongue lingered over them, it was incredibly sexy.

“I love hot-tubs!”, he announced. “I have one in my garden at my house on Long Island.”

“I have been blessed. I am a lucky guy, but I will never get used to being away from home. Life is so exhausting, but at the same time so exciting, when we are on tour. When we get home, whilst I love the comforts of home, and enjoy having my family around me, I just cannot get used to how mundane life can be. Sure I enjoy it for a time, but it doesn’t take me long to get bored. I am always looking for the next project, something to keep me busy, something to keep me out of mischief!”

He suddenly slid along the tiled seat in the hot-tub to be closer to her. She took in an involuntary deep breath at his nearness.

“Let’s not beat about the bush,” he said. “Are you up for a little fun with me?” He looked her straight in the eyes, as he asked her the loaded question.

“What sort of fun might that be, Mr. Gahan?” She playfully enquired smiling, whilst nodding gently.

Underneath her cool exterior, she was painfully shy, but at the same time, eager to see what ‘fun’ he might be referring to. By way of a reply, she felt his hand, unseen under the water, rest on her thigh. His other arm already on the ledge of the hot tub wrapped around her shoulders, and pulled her towards him. He kissed her gently on the lips, and she responded eagerly. He pulled away and looked at her face smiling. “Good girl”, he said, as he acknowledged her consent.

Suddenly his mouth was on hers again, but this time the kiss was far from gentle. His tongue sought hers as he pushed it into her mouth. “Oh my God” she thought to herself. “This is better than I ever imagined it might be”. She gently bit his lower lip, and she felt his chest heave.

As they were locked in a passionate kiss, Paula was suddenly aware of two figures standing above them on the edge of the hot-tub. Martin and Andy were laughing with each other.

“Dave - Jesus Christ, we can’t leave you alone for one minute”. “Sorry love, is he bothering you?” They joked.

She was suddenly in awe of Martin Gore, after all, it was he who had written the majority of the songs Depeche Mode had recorded over the years. His melodies and more importantly his lyrics were the soundtrack to her life.

“Mart, this is Paula. Look at her nails” – and he grabbed her hand, and raised it towards Martin so he could see more clearly.

“Wow, cool, a Devotee!” said Martin, and a knowing glance was shared between the two men. Andy stood by but didn’t say anything. Paula thought he seemed a little shy.

Dave suddenly stood up in the hot-tub and took Paula by the hand, as he stepped out of the hot-tub, he pulled her with him. She was suddenly acutely aware of his toned, athletic body, and the extent of his tattoos. She had seen photographs of the wings covering his back, but close-up, the detail was stunning. It was quite beautiful, and it had been expertly done. No wonder he was always so keen to display it when he was performing, she thought to herself.

He made his way towards the poolside shower and cloakroom, keeping hold of Paula’s hand as he went. Once they were inside the cloakroom, he turned around and closed the door. “Alone – at last.” he stated, as he kicked the door, making sure it was closed.

Suddenly nervous, Paula looked at Dave and wondered what might happen next. She didn’t need to wait long. He suddenly, and without warning pushed his body against hers, and shoved her against the shower wall. The tiles were cold on her back and she shivered involuntarily. He took hold of her face between his palms and started to kiss her roughly. A little too rough for her liking, and she tried to pull away. He was not deterred, perhaps thinking she was playing the angel, and he continued to push his tongue into her mouth, whilst the back of her head was forced against the wall.

She tried to pull away again, but, he grasped her hands tightly together, and pushed them above her head holding them against the wall. As she tried to slow things down, he forced his thigh between her legs pushing them apart. With his free hand he roughly pulled at the shoulder straps of her swimming costume slipping them down to her elbows. At this point he was able to easily tug the front of her swimming costume down, suddenly exposing her breasts.

Chilly, and a little bit frightened, her nipples were already rock hard, and as he ran the back of his hands over them, she gasped at the sensation which rippled down to her groin. Without warning, he pushed her down hard to the floor, so that she was kneeling in front of him. In a flash he had released his cock from the confines of his loose swim shorts. It was standing to attention, and Paula felt obliged to take his little one in her mouth. He tasted of chlorine from the hot tub, and she tried to slowly lick and suck him, but he was impatient, and he started to thrust into her mouth immediately.

Many times she had imagined how it might feel, to be in this situation with Dave Gahan, but it was not turning out quite how she had dreamed. She had imagined him a thoughtful, gentle lover, wanting to pleasure her for his own enjoyment, but what was happening now, seemed very one-sided and he was just too rough for her liking.

She briefly wondered what would happen if she were to stand up and say ‘No’, and try to walk away. Part of her wanted to experience this, but honestly she was a little scared and not enjoying it. People say you should not meet your idols. “Never mind fuck them” she thought to herself ironically. She was starting to gag as he pushed into her mouth rhythmically, and he was starting to breath heavily as his excitement was building.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and without waiting for a reply Martin walked right in on them. Paula was immediately both excited and embarrassed, as she met his glance, on her knees with Dave’s cock in her mouth, but he did not seem surprised.

“Where’s Fletch?” asked Dave breathlessly.

“Taking a hot-tub” replied Martin, eagerly taking in the sight in front of him.

“You didn’t waste much time, Dave.”

“No Mart, I’ve been away from home too long this time,” and he continued to push into her mouth. “Are you joining us?”. He smiled to his mate.

“Do you mind?” Martin asked looking towards Paula. For Paula this was a step too far. Never had she experienced more than one man at a time, just the thought of someone else being in the same room, was making her feel very dirty and ashamed. He must have read the look in her eyes, because he suddenly looked at Dave and said quite sternly:

“No funny business Dave, take it easy”.

“Mart, she is loving it.”

“Really? I’m not so sure. You are taking advantage of her, be careful.”

“Fuck off Mart, you never want any fun these days”.

At this point, Martin turned on his heels and marched out of the room. With anger burning in his dark eyes, Dave turned his attention back to Paula, and her hot mouth around his cock. He forced himself deeper and deeper into her mouth, and she gagged as his cock hit the back of her throat. She tried more than once to stop and pull away from him, but each time his hands clutched her hair, at the back of her head and forced her mouth onto him. His thrusting became faster and more urgent, and Paula sensed that the ordeal was reaching its natural conclusion.

She tried to enjoy the experience, telling herself that many women would love to have Dave Gahan’s cock in their mouth, but she was shocked at the brutality of his actions. Her eyes were watering and she was desperate for the ordeal to end. She felt his cock throb inside her mouth, as he started to come. He was no gentleman, and gave her no choice. She had to accept his hot liquid as it spilt into her mouth, and gradually his thrusting became slower, and his breathing less urgent. He gasped and his chest heaved, as he lent forward, resting his forehead on the cool tiles, with his hands on her shoulders, spent and relieved. Paula swallowed the hot salty liquid, and looked up to Dave’s face.

He seemed different now. Calm, relaxed, spent. He lowered his face to her, and kissed her gently.

“Thank you, I needed that. That was exactly what I needed”, and he pulled away from her.

Suddenly he seemed shy, awkward and embarrassed at how he had behaved.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you, I think I got a little carried way …”

Paula didn’t wait to hear any more. She felt humiliated and cheap. She wanted to get a shower and wash herself clean. Her illusions of meeting her idols completed shattered. She got up from her kneeling position as quickly as she could. She pulled up her swimming costume and grabbed her towel, and ran into the Ladies Changing Room. It was almost deserted, and she went into one of the vacant cubicles. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she started to sob, and at the same time turned on the hot water. She stood there under the force of the hot water, and started to wash herself. She scrubbed and soaped herself with the complementary products, but she felt as though she could never be clean again. What had just happened, between herself and Dave Gahan, was shocking to her, and she was ashamed that she had allowed it to happen. She would never think of it again.


	4. Dave Makes Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit steamy ... just saying!

As she started to calm down, and compose herself, she allowed herself to consider the events of the past hour or so.

She had been so excited that there was an opportunity that she might meet her idols. And she could not deny that she was more than flattered when Dave had appeared to find her attractive but she felt that the years of her devotion to Depeche Mode had been shattered in the blink of an eye.

She started to replay the events in her mind. What had happened to her, was actually the stuff of horny, dirty, erotic dreams, she pondered. Was she being a little prudish in her old age? She knew the history of Depeche Mode, their legendary parties, backstage live sex acts, drugs, fetish and bondage clubs they frequented whilst away from home during lengthy recording sessions. It was the stuff of rock n’ roll legend. What the hell did she expect? A five minute missionary position shag? She had even heard that Dave had had a very intimate piercing during his second marriage. She should have expected and perhaps enjoyed what had happened between them. Sex was never going to be straight. No, clearly, her own sex life had been a little sheltered. No harm had come to her, he had just assumed that she knew what he expected of her.

She looked into the mirror, and noticed the faintest smudge of blood on her top lip. He had been very rough with her, but now looking back on the experience, she realised with a guilty thrill, that it had been exciting because it had frightened her, just a little bit. As she started to slightly regret that she had run away from him, she heard a vague jingling sound as the door to the Ladies Changing Rooms opened. She recognised the sound immediately, as that of Dave’s chunky silver bracelet, with its loose tags rattling together.

All at once, fear and excitement overcame her.

She heard the door of each shower cubicle open roughly as he pushed each door open, in turn. Trying to find her.

As the door to the cubicle next to her was forced open, she steeled herself for what might happen next.

The hot water was still spilling onto her, washing away the shame she had initially felt. Her body was now naked, the black swimming costume having been removed, and she stood vulnerable under the stream of water. Suddenly the door to her shower was pushed open, more gently than she had anticipated. He must have guessed she was there.

As the door opened, and exposed her nakedness to him, she stood and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I wanted to apologise, Paula, you gave me an amazing blow job, but I was rough with you, and I took advantage. The fucking animal in me, I cannot control it, sometimes. That is no excuse. I am sincerely sorry, if I hurt or offended you. I guess I assumed you knew what I wanted. What you saw just now, that is not the real me. Please let me make amends.”

“Dave, I did not _give_ , you _took_ , but I accept your apology. I have been thinking about what happened. You asked me if I wanted some fun with you, and naively, I consented. I really gave it no more thought that than. To be honest, I was just so thrilled to be meeting you and the others, that I really gave it no thought.”

She went on “Of course, I realise you found me attractive and wanted to ‘fuck me’. She found the words hard to say, because they were not in her normal vocabulary. “ But I thought it might have been a little more considerate. That is all. I realise that there are no strings attached, it’s just free love.”

“I understand.” said Dave. He seemed truly sorry. “ Look, I am a family man, I have a beautiful wife, whom I love, kids that mean the world to me. But I have needs, and my wife grants me an open marriage within reason, and discreetly I occasionally take advantage of her free pass. I have been away from her for months now. Please let me make it up to you.”

Paula could feel her resolve start to fade.

He was truly the most handsome man she had ever seen in real life, and here he was standing at the entrance of her private shower cubicle, whilst she was totally naked. She held the door open for him and he stepped inside her private zone.

He closed the door slowly. He gently ran his hands through her hair, pushing the tousled curls away from her eyes. Quickly, he relieved himself of his swim shorts and stepped under the flow of water with her. With the lightest of touch he cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her mouth, so slightly, she barely felt his lips on her lips. Just the faintest warmth of his breath as he breathed into her mouth.

“This is more like it,” Paula thought to herself.

She felt a tightening of the muscles in her groin as he started to run his hands up and down the length of her back. As his hands combed into her hair he dropped to his knees

“Let me make amends,” he pleaded, as his pupils enlarged and he gorged himself on the sight of her neatly trimmed pussy. Water from the shower was running down the length of her body, making its way between her legs and finally down to the floor. She was dripping wet.

His long fingers pushed between her legs and she parted them slightly. Suddenly his mouth was on her hot centre. He was focussed on pleasuring her completely, and her sighs told him all he needed to know. His long fingers pushed into her, first one, then two, then three. Pushing in and out. Paula was finding it difficult to stand. Her legs were becoming weak with the intense sensations he was giving her, and she leant against the wall. The combination of Dave Gahan, on his knees with his tongue between her legs, and the water running over the both of them was almost more than she could bear. The memory of events of an hour or so ago, had completely vanished. Dave was totally consumed with his mission to give her the time of her life, and he seemed to be exceeding.

As his tongue darted over her most sensitive place, she sighed and her chest heaved at the sight of his long-fingered hands massaging her tits, his bracelet catching the fine hairs of her skin, and the rings on his fingers glinting in the half-light. She looked down on the top of his head, just allowing her glimpses of his tongue doing its dirty work.

He sensed that she was close, but did not want the moment to be over too soon.

He stood up and smiled at her with his pointy teeth. He proceeded to kiss her in the most erotic way she had ever known. His tongue, his lips, even his teeth were part of the dance, as she almost came with the sensation of his kiss alone. Quickly he realised he was ignoring her desperate urges, and his hand and long fingers started to caress her once again between her legs with his right hand. His mouth dropped to her breasts and his tongue started to flick her nipples. She was desperate to come, but he was teasing her slightly. He was smiling at her, enjoying the effect he was having on her. She was completely within his power, his favourite slave. Without warning the fingers of his left hand dropped between her buttocks and started to play with her bottom. She felt a little apprehensive, but as his finger pushed into her bottom, she relaxed and realised how deeply horny it felt. He gently swirled his finger around inside her tight virgin bottom, whilst the fingers of his other hand did the same inside her cunt. In unison both hands started rhythmically finger fucking her, and she knew it would be seconds before she came. She had never felt this hot before. The water showering them both and making their eyes blurry and their hair dark and tousled. Just as she felt her needs about to be completely satisfied, he abruptly pulled away from her.

Just for a second, the animal in him appeared and he pushed her onto all fours onto the floor.

He took a look at her tightly toned body, and the erotic sight of her arse in the air, facing him, and of the water making her wetter and wetter.

Then he cast his eyes over the base of her spine, which was now tipped towards him as an invitation. It was the first time he had seen her naked from the back. There in complete facsimile to the tattoo on his arm was a replica of his Celtic cross. Just at the point where her buttocks parted. He could not help but take a closer look. Yes, it was not similar to his, it was identical. It had clearly been copied from his, most likely from an internet photo. He suddenly felt guilty that he had taken advantage of her earlier. She was clearly a fan, of the most serious level. Not a groupie, but a serious fan of the band.

The sight of her tattooed arse raised in the air, with the shower running over it, plus a replica of his tattoo turned him on in a big way, and he gently eased himself into her from behind, consciously not wishing to hurt or frighten her, after what had happened earlier. “Fuck it Paula, your tattoo, it’s mine. Jesus that is turning me on big time.”

“Oh God!“ she breathed. “ I love to be fucked from the back, hard.”

Shocked and a little bit surprised, he pulled her towards him, so that his cock buried deep into her. She was so wet he could feel her hot love juice starting to leak from her pussy, as it mingled with the water from the shower. Faster and faster he pushed into her. She was yelling to him to make her come.

“Jesus!” he thought. “Is this the same girl from earlier on?” She was so hungry for him. As he heaved into her, with his hand under her body pinching her nipples, he felt his own excitement start to rise again. This was getting better and better. She kept pushing herself back onto his cock, fucking herself with it, her hips rising and falling, grinding up and down in time with his own rhythm.   Just as he felt he was about to come, he gently brushed her clit with the end of his fingers. Just once was all it took and she was about to tip over the edge.

Just for a few moments he pulled her hair roughly backwards, towards him, so her face was facing the jets of water from the shower.   She felt a momentary panic, as she struggled to get her breath under the stream of water. The combination of fear and panic, of not being able to catch her breath only added to her excitement . He held her there just for a few seconds and then, he released her as he felt her come, and her muscles clenched onto his cock with all the tightness of a virgin. Clenching and letting go, uncontrollably over and over again, for what seemed like forever. She screamed his name and her body heaved with the pleasure, until she collapsed onto the floor allowing the waves to continue to run over her. He felt himself come just behind her, but gratified that he could see that he had totally and completely satisfied her.  

He stayed inside of her for a minute or so, and then, when it felt right, he offered her his hand and helped her to stand up. Her legs were shaking and weak with the intensity of their lovemaking. She had difficulty standing. With the most sensitive hands he started to wash her gently whilst kissing her under the flow of the water.

She was absolutely in his control, and she allowed him to cleanse her with fragrant bubbles, and as he did so he massaged her entire body and at the same time truly made love to her. Every centimetre of her body was soaped and pampered..

He kissed her and carefully wrapped her in her huge fluffy towel, and winked. Then he was gone.

She slowly got dressed, and allowed herself a little time to come to terms with what had happened. She knew for certain that sex would never be the same for her again. What she had just experienced was on another level to anything else she had ever felt. Her body was still throbbing with the intensity of their lovemaking.

Coming to terms with the fact that she might never see him again, she made her way out of the Ladies Changing Room.

Paula was hoping that perhaps, he was waiting for her in the Coffee Lounge, but it was not to be. Once again, with disappointment gathering momentum in her heart, she passed Reception on her way out. |

“Paula - I have something for you!” shouted Jenna eagerly.

“Oh what?” Paula enquired, despondent.

“Nothing much, just an envelope. Are you OK? Did you meet DM?” Jenna was so excited that celebrities had been into her place of work and that she had been able to arrange for her friend to be in the right place at the right time.

She handed the envelope to Paula. Paula could not wait to open it, and tore it open straight away.

It was just a simple handwritten note, but more than she could ever have hoped for.

**Please join me for dinner at my hotel tomorrow evening if you are free.**

**Here is my private number. Call me.**

**X**

**D.G.**

 


End file.
